


Good Seeds Grow Well

by Spindizzy



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Mission Fic, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a difference between good SeeDs and bad SeeDs. This difference is mostly hit points. [Set post-game, implied spoilers but nothing explicit.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Seeds Grow Well

Garden teaches that if you're a good SeeD - if you're prepared, if you've junctioned enough curatives, if you packed enough potions - you're going to complete your missions and walk away alive. 

If that starts to look like it might not be true - if, say, you're miles underwater on an excavation rig; if every mile has been carved through fiends and monsters; if you used all of your potions an hour ago and every time you reach for a Cure or a Life you're making yourself weaker - well, you can't have been a very good SeeD.

Garden says that you were never going to be a good SeeD - no matter how well prepared you are, how many times you take the exam, how many times you grit your teeth and just _follow orders, Seifer, for god's sake,_ you can't beat fate. That's why you're on this bullshit mission in the first place.

You shred your coat for bandage, scavenge what you can, and you _keep going_. It doesn't matter whether Garden thinks you're a good SeeD or not, because the proof is in whether you can complete your mission, and you are getting this job _done._


End file.
